


Babysitting.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	

Hotch was lying with his feet up reading, well, almost reading, the book wasn’t holding his attention and it had been a long day.  
Music was playing softly in the background, he had poured a glass of wine which was still almost full.  
He knew if he closed his eyes he may very well fall asleep.  
The phone ringing had him wide awake in an instant.

“Hotchner?”

“Hotch! Hotch! Please you have to come over.   
Henry is vomiting…loads and loads… it’s like that old movie…The Exorcist…should I call the Doctor?  
Should I call J.J.? I’ll spoil their night won’t I?  
The first time I look after him and he’s sick everywhere…and he hates me I know it.  
He wouldn’t eat his food so I gave him something else…then…he began sicking up….”

Hotch shook his head, put on his shoes picked up his wallet and his car keys and headed for the door.  
“Spencer, calm down, it’s probably not as bad as you think, of course he doesn’t hate you, he’s ten months old, as long as he gets fed and cuddled he’s fine.  
I’m on my way, if he looks sick when I get there we’ll phone J.J. and see if she wants to take him to the Doctor.” 

Reid was waiting by the door before Hotch knocked, holding a screaming wriggling Henry in his arms.

Hotch slipped off his jacket and took the boy, laying him over his shoulder and patting him gently on his back.  
An enormous burp surprised Henry into silence. 

“Oh!”

Hotch looked at Spencer who was almost as surprised as Henry and said.  
“Wind, babies are full of it.”

“Oh.” Repeated Reid. “Sorry, was that all it was, you should see the kitchen, it’s covered in green slimy stuff.”

Hotch wiped some from Spencer’s face. “Yes I can see.”  
He walked into the kitchen still carrying Henry upright, a couple of smaller burps and a teaspoon of dribble ran over his shoulder. He grinned.   
“It’s so long since I’ve had dealings with a baby, I’d forgotten how much they bring back up.”

The kitchen looked like a house full of teenagers lived there.  
Every surface was covered with half-empty jars and Tupperware.  
Something had spilled on the hob and the microwave was still oozing brown slime.

Hotch looked around. “What were you trying to feed him? A four course meal?”

Reid shook his head. “Jen left his dinner out, said he would eat a dish of this mashed up broth she had made.  
He wouldn’t touch it, warm or cold, so I looked for something else, there were loads of small tubs in the fridge that looked like baby food.  
I warmed some up but he wouldn’t eat anything.

Hotch patted Reid on the shoulder and turned Henry to face himself.  
Using a similar tone, albeit a softer one to that which he used to question suspects he asked.  
“Henry, did you play Uncle Spence because you knew you would get away with it?”

Henry understanding the tone if not the words snuggled into Hotch’s shoulder.  
Reid looked at him in awe. “Did he really? I didn’t think of that, he’s going to be a genius.”

Hotch laughed. “Most children will try it on if they think they will get away with it, next time be a little firmer, and if he doesn’t want to eat, wait till he does, he’ll soon tell you he’s hungry.”

As if he had been listening and understanding, Henry said. “Bisks.”

Hotch tried not to grin and shook his head. “No bisks, you didn’t eat your dinner. Let’s clean you up then you can have some milk, Ok?”

“Mik.” Repeated Henry.

Spencer watched as Hotch took control, washing down the small boy, changing his diaper and putting him in clean pyjamas.  
Not sure whether he still had a bottle or drank from a cup he decided on the bottle and warmed some milk.  
Henry was soon settled into his cot.  
An attached mobile played a familiar tune as stars twinkled across the ceiling.

Hotch followed Reid back into the kitchen and soon the pots and dishes were in the dishwasher and Reid was wiping down the counter and the table.  
“Thank you for coming, I didn’t know what to do.”

“You just need to spend more time with him, get to know him better, perhaps he always acts up at mealtimes. Maybe he just felt scared being left with someone new.”

Reid nodded. “I want to be a good godfather to him, not only give him a gift on his birthday, I’d like to spend time with him, get to know him, like I do with Jack, I can’t remember having trouble looking after him.”

“Well he’s eleven, he can tell you if he’s hungry, and if he makes a mess you get him to tidy it up. He loves you, and Henry will too, once he gets to know you.”

They smiled into each others eyes and Reid took a step closer, he kissed Aaron on the cheek.  
“Thank you. For always being there for me.”

Hotch kissed him gently on the lips. “Will I wait and give you a ride home? Did they say they would be late?”

“I shouldn’t think so, as it’s their first time out leaving me in charge. I’m surprised J.J. hasn’t rung to find out if we’re both still alive.”

As he finished speaking the telephone rang and J.J’s voice was heard.

“Hi Spencer, we’re on our way home now, is everything Ok?”

“Hi, yes everything’s fine, see you soon.” He looked at Hotch.” I will tell her, everything that happened, just not tonight.”

“There’s no need, you had a problem and you found a solution, nothing wrong with that.”

“So now you’re a solution now?” He teased.

“I’m anything you want me to be.”  
Hotch walked away to the nursery door and looked in at Henry warm and cosy drowsy with sleep, he was peeping through his lashes at the pair and let out another satisfying burp as his eyes closed.

“Ah, look at him,” said Spencer. “He looks like an angel, so peaceful and quiet.”  
He caught a small grin pass over his lovers face. “What?”

“Nothing…just… well…. You look like an angel when you’re sleeping too, especially when you’re warm and fed…and satisfied…” 

A noise at the door heralded the arrival of Jen and her date. 

Hotch explained he had come to give Reid a lift home.

Jen looked in on Henry and thanked Reid, then hugs all round, as goodbyes were said.

Hotch and Reid headed out to the car.   
Spencer reached for Aaron’s hand, “I’m fairly warm, I’m not sure I’ll ever be hungry again after cleaning up that mess, but I hope you’re going to satisfy me when we get home?”

Hotch gave a soft laugh, “Of course. How else will I get any peace and quiet?”

Reid pretended to look offended. “So you’re saying you make love to me to shut me up?”

“That’s not the only reason, but let’s call it a bonus.”

Reid pouted and Hotch pulled the car over.  
He took Spencer’s face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.  
“I make love to you because I love you. I can’t imagine living my life without you in it. I love every inch of you and I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

“Not even the non-stop talking?”

“Not even that. Now shall we go home, climb into bed and make love till the sun comes up?”

“Yes please.” Then he frowned again. “Was that the same tone of voice you used on Henry to make him behave?”

Hotch rolled his eyes. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
